Cookies and Fashion go better than you think
by Uhjinhyuk55
Summary: She always thought that she would be the dominant one in her relationships or she would be the one that person has fallen for... Too bad that it would be the exact opposite when a certain hooded huntress speeds her way into her life (literally)
1. Prologue 1

Coco... wasn't the type to like small things. She had a big gun, big in fashion, she spent big money on her clothes,party big, hell she even had a big teammate. When others would ask why do everything on a large scale she would reply with "Go big or go home" which was something she would follow... she used to that is

Then why? Why is it that when she sees the short huntress she would fluster? Her? There is no way that she would fluster at anyone! At best that person should be flustering at her. How did this happen? The better question is when did this happen?

* * *

"Coco?"

"Yea Velvet?"

"Are you alright?" she looked at her concerned partner, why would she be concerned she's fine!

"What? I'm fine what makes you think I'm not?" her partner looked at the fashion magazine she's been reading on the bed then back to her. Something was off about her but she couldn't know what or why.

"Well you were staring at that page for half an hour"

"I just wanted to get a good look that's all!" she tried her best to relieve her partner

"That's the advertisement page..."

The gunner blinked then turned her head to the magazine, it was an ad for deodorant. Coco was in her dorm on her bed reading her usual monthly fashion magazine, Yatsuhashi was meditating, Fox was sleeping, and Velvet was reading a book she borrowed from Blake. She always wanted to know what kind of book she was borrowing since the last time she borrowed the book she was secretive about it.

"Coco are you sure there's nothing wrong?"

"Don't worry I'm fine"

"Well if you ever need someone to talk to..." the fanus fidgeted her hand

"I know thanks Velv" she smiled confidently at her partner, the gunner stood up out of her bed and headed toward the door

"Where're you going Coco?"

"I just need some fresh air"

* * *

The huntress walked around the hall of beacon aimlessly, the sun began to set and some students quickly walked to their dorm not wanting to be caught after curfew but that was last on her mind. She wore her school uniform with her sunglasses with her usual beret. She wondered the halls aimlessly.

"Hey Coco!" she turned to see the hooded huntress coming her way.

"Hey Ruby, what are you doing out here so early?"

"I wanted to work on Cresent Rose before I go to sleep" she held out her folded version of her scythe she proudly displayed her weapon.

"That does remind me to work on my gun..." the scarlet huntress gasped

"Can I see you weapon! Please? I can fix it for you!" maybe this is what she needed someone outside from her team. She made a small smile with a mused look.

"Sure I'll go get my gun"

"Cool! I meet you at the armory

While on her way to the dorm she looked at her watch, they had half an hour left until the curfew would begin. She quickly walked to her dorm she went into her dorm to grab her suitcase. She made her way to the armory where they had planned to meet. As she left the dorm the swordsmen called his leader.

"Coco you know the curfew will start soon" he asked with a calm voice, he was still on his meditating position.

"I won't be late don't worry Yatsuhashi"

"I won't be late" she closed the door after she gave him a nod, she went her way to the armory.

 _'Besides what could possibly go wrong?'_

* * *

 **Yea first chapter isn't that much... I'll try to pick things up in the next few chapters**

 **Hello! It's my first time writing a romance so I hope it goes well and I could use some advice since I'm not experienced with writing romance story at all.**

 **I saw Pyrrah x Ruby so I thought why not Coco X Ruby? I don't know what the pairing is called so I'll name it... Scarlet Bullet! I don't know I'm thinking here if I think of a better one I'll change it.**

 **As always reviews are welcomed!**


	2. Chapter 2: Uh oh

Coco never thought she would be the leader, at best she thought it would be Yatsuhashi since he was the level headed one in the team despite looking like a giant. Sometimes she would question why Ozpin would pick her as the leader, sure as the years went by she proved to be a good leader and she was praised by some teachers of her leadership. If it wasn't for her teammates she wouldn't have gotten the praises that thought made her feel empty

"Coco?"

"What I'm fine" she replied instinctively

"Uhh what?"

"Oh sorry, where were we?"

"We just got here..."

"Yea sorry"

The two huntress entered the armory, the door was unlocked as it was usually locked, strangest of all the armory master wasn't there. The two ignored the oddity and made their way inside. After gathering tools for their weapons they began on modifying their weapons. When her minigun was unfolded she noticed the longing gaze coming from the tiny huntress.

"You wanna take look?" the hooded huntress nodded furiously, as she handed the gatling gun to the short huntress she struggled to pick it up. She watched as the scythe wielder struggled to pick up the gun.

"Here let me help" the gunner helped the scythe wielder to set the weapon on the ground

"Thanks"

"Wow~" the beret wearing huntress smiled proudly of her weapon. The tiny huntress being fascinated by weapons reminded herself when she was just a child. Coco watched as the silver eyed child drooling on the weapon figuratively... sort of

"What's her name?"

"Name?"

"You know a name for your gun"

"W-well it's" Ruby's innocent eyes peered into Coco

"It's Golden Menace... and it's a he" she spoke with embarrassment but with a tinge of pride.

"Coolest. Name. Ever!"

"You think so?" the huntress asked hopefully

"Yeah!" she smiled weakly at the hooded huntress's compliment

"Thanks, you're the only person that think it's a good name"

"Pfft, they're just stupid"

The two huntress worked on their weapons having small talks at times. They silently worked on their weapon with care and gentility. Coco couldn't help but notice her gothic dresses weren't her type of outfit but it was so... _endearing_ on her. Not to mention her red accents on her hair matched with the black corset.

"Coco can I ask you something?"

"Sure"

"How do you become a good leader?" the gunner paused,she thought of an answer.

"Well..." she cupped her chin, it was harder than she thought "You need to think of your team ahead of yourself and..." the gunner was expecting more trouble than she thought "You want to be someone that everyone can respect"

"How do you do that?"

"You just have to"

 _'Oh what am I even saying? '_

"But how?" the gunner sighed at the question from the inexperienced leader

"I- I don't know really..."

"What do you mean, your team is the best in the academy!" the brunette sighed at the praise she received everyday, she was tired of the praises, despite her skills she hated being a leader, it was too much pressure and stress despite how she looking confident all the times.

"Just because my team is the best in the academy doesn't mean it's because of me."

"But aren't you the le-"

"No!... I mean... I am but I'm not a good leader as others like to think..."

"But I saw you in action you were amazing!" she smiled weakly at the hooded huntress

"Thanks. But if it wasn't for my team I would've failed as a leader" surprisingly the small huntress said something as she laid her hand on the taller huntress.

"Well everyone makes mistakes"

"A leader can't Ruby, you need to know that"

"I know it bu-"

"No Ruby, you don't know" the spoke sharply

"I'm Sorry..." the taller huntress watched as the tiny student shrink, the silver eyes were filling up with small tears,

"It's... It's fine Ruby..." she smiled weary at the silver eyed huntress, the red haired girl's expression brightened,

The two huntress heard footsteps coming near to the classroom, the two looked at the clock in the armory, the curfew was well passed the two heard the conversations along with the footsteps. They could hear professor's Goodwitch's voice from the conversation, fear and panic settled in to the two.

"Coco what do we do? If professor Goodwitch finds out we'll get detention for weeks!" the hooded huntress panicked

"There!" the gunner pointed at the locker

The silver eyed huntress looked around the classroom they noticed a locker big enough to fit the two. While that wasn't the best choice but the fear of the furious witch was something no one wants to experience. Sadly the locker wasn't big as it looked outside, being cramped in the locker was the last thing they wanted yet it felt oddly comfortable to the gunner.

"It's cramped in here..." Ruby whispered lightly

"Let's just wait until Professor Goodwitch leaves"

Two voices could be heard conversing but that was ignored as she stared into the huntress's face. Despite being in the dark she saw Ruby's silver eyes shining in the dark which she found entrancing, like a star at night.

They waited until the two professors left after the sound of the door closing,both sighed in relief. After they packed their weapons they made their way to the door only to see the password pad with the word 'LOCKED' in green. The two huntress-in-training spoke the same word at the same time.

"Uh oh..."


	3. Chapter 3: Blissful dream

Coco never thought she would be a leader, at best she thought Yatsuhashi would be the team leader since he is calm and adaptable in every situations. Not to mention he can be clever at times. Then why did Ozpin choose her? Sure she was charismatic but even she knew that wasn't the only thing you need to become a leader. So why is it that she was chosen? Even still she was wondering and every time she asks the headmaster she would only get ambiguous answer.

"So you don't feel confident about being a leader?"

"Well sometimes"

"But you were so cool when you were like" the huntress stood up from the desk they were sitting on then imitated coco

"You just destroyed my favorite clothing store" Coco laughed at the spit imitation that's when Coco noticed how soft the child's lip looked "Prepare to die" the huntress followed up with stereotypical karate moves.

"Thanks Ruby" the gunner smiled weakly

"I think being a leader just mean you have to care about your team" the gunner thought of the simple yet profound statement, a leader has to make the right decision as well as be an example, leaders have to be superior than others, leaders are suppose be the best no matter what... right? . Sure she cares about her team but it was the last on her mind.

"It's not like that Ruby as a leader you need to be above than others"

"Psh I know that... I really don't know actually, I keep mistakes all the time and I don't know what to do..." the hooded huntress curled her knees to her chest, Coco gently stroke the child's hair. Something inside her wanted to protect someone who's delicate as a flower, a dangerous flower at that. Ruby's face became cheeks were flushed with shade of pink as her hair was being stroke by the older huntress, thankfully Coco didn't notice the flushed cheeks and continued to stroke Ruby's hair.

"Ruby this is your first year leading your bound to make mistakes."

"Thanks Coco..." the huntress made a weary, her eyes began to droop slowly, even if she was a combat prodigy she was still a child she found that... _endearing_

* * *

"It's getting a bit cold in here..." the school uniform wasn't enough to warm the brunette huntress. She noticed Ruby taking off her cloak then sitting closer to the brunette closer than before. The cloak that was still warm from the scythe wielder's body heat made the cloak warmer.

"Now we can be warm together!" the huntress spoke with a wide charming smile, entrancing the gunner

"..." the brunette's face went red as the cloak

"Coco ayou alright?"

"Huh? Yeah I'm fine" the silver eyes gazed in, then she did something Coco didn't expect. She leaned her forehead against Coco's, impossibly she went redder than before. Her heart began to pound faster than a piston. Easy to say she became speechless. After all she was the one that usually made the move being on the receiving end was an unexpected turn out. As for Ruby she was used to it as her sister would do the same thing to check her temperature.

"Coco your burning!"

"I'll be fine Ruby really!" the cloak was now used as a blanket, wrapping and bringing the huntress closer,

"I don't want you to get a cold so..." the gunner silently nodded while the two still had blush was still present on her faces

* * *

 **Team RWBY & CFVY **

"Um are we even allowed to do this?" the rabbit fanus looked around nervously as her teammates was watching if any faculties was coming towards them. They were specially watching out for the infamous wicked Witch of Beacon.

"I agree with Velvet what happens if we get caught?" the heiress agreed with the worried fanus

"We'll be fine Weissy don't worry" Yang gave the two a confident smile while recieving deathly glare from the heiress

The two teams were able to find their leader thanks to the Blake's lock picking skills. What was behind the door was something unexpected. They discovered the two huntress sleeping peacefully on the desk wrapped around in Ruby's cloak. As the two huntsmen were about to awake their leader they were stopped by Velvet who gave them the 'Shh' gesture. Team CFVY left the armory silently, leaving their leader back to her sleep while team RWBY stayed at the armory not knowing what to do.

"What do we do now?" the heiress whispered to her team

"Do we leave them here?" the fanus replied, she turned to her partner who had a motherly smile on her face "Yang?"

"C'mon we don't want to wake them"

The blond brawler wrapped her arms around her teammates and left the armory with content smile on her face.

* * *

 **I'm really for the slow update, so how did you guys like this chapter? Hope it was done well, I'll try to update this story a bit faster once I get the hang of it.**


	4. Chapter 4: Reasons

"Ow ow ow ow..." the scythe wielder walked with her teammates while rubbing her back non-stop

"Ruby you're going to be late we're going to leave you behind" the heiress hurried her pace on the side walk in the Vale shopping district, weapon district to be specific as it was their turn to buy groceries and other miscellaneous items they needed at their dorms.

"Weiss... can't you slow down a bit?"

"We're already two minutes and thirty-two seconds behind schedule, it's your fault for sleeping in a wrong way"

"Eh heh heh..." Weiss's partner chuckled sheepishly

"I SAID I WAS SORRY! Wait RUBY!" a shout came from behind

"Huh?" faster than Ruby's speed she noticed that usual cool gunner is cowering behind the heiress and the scythe wielder.

"Now hiding behind children are you?"

"Hey! I'm not a-" the deathly aura from the unknown male gave the three huntress chills to their spine. The man had messy brown hair with a adjacent scar running down on his right cheek. He had sharp brown eyes that could match against wicked witch. A brown overcoat fluttered through the surging aura that had the color of dark red, underneath the coat a black armor piece could be seen with countless throwing knives covering every part of his body. On the right hand he held a visor helmet with a bullet hole crack on it and on the left a book with another bullet hole. Before the three huntress notice the once bustling street was now desolate of any sign of life. The helmet was distinct enough to distinguish who it was.

"Oh my gosh you're a Purifier! Can I have your autograph?" instead of the signature she wanted she was given a menacing glare from the huntsmen "Or not..."

"Coco come with me, or else" his voice was sharp as knife

"Umm... Coco?" Ruby asked the cowering huntress, Coco only laughed sheepishly

"Oh nothing he's just acting sensitive" without listening to the brunette he made his way to the white rose pair, he felt a slight shove from the hooded huntress which was unexpected of the child to do so given his reputation among the Purifiers, he thought she was either brave or stupid.

"I don't know who you are but I won't let you hurt her!" with that Cresnt Rose unfolded and was ready to fight despite her legs shaking but he could see her silver eyes gleaming in determination.

"Ruby..." in front of Coco wasn't her underclassmen but a knight in shining armor, the heiress who was the fourth wheel on this already left not wanting to be behind her schedule and didn't want to involve in her partner's shenanigans.

"Do you know who I am?" Ruby swallowed hard at the question, the man standing in front them was a type hunters that eradicated any kinds of corrupt hunters and they were known as the Purifiers, they were infamous for their lack of mercy for those who were caught in the grasp of the hunter of hunters. They were either seen as destroyer of evil or merciless assassins. And the leader of all was standing right in front of them.

"I do but I don't know why you're here but I won't let you hurt her! Because I know she didn't do anything wrong!" despite her legs shaking profusely she stood her ground with her scythe

"Do you know the crime she has committed?" the tiny huntress's heart sank, surely the upperclassmen she admires would be accused of corruption"W-what-"

"Ok dad too far!" the gunner shouted from behind

"Dad?" Ruby repeated incredulously

"Then go back home, you're grounded for a month with no scroll"

"But-"

"Do I need to repeat myself?"

"No sir..." Coco's shoulder slumped then went on her way back, as for Ruby she was lost in the sudden turn in the conversation

"So you must be Ruby Rose, Ozpin sure knows how to find... exotic individuals. I am Cain, Coco's father."

"Father? but I didn't-"

"She's adopted. Now, If that's all I need to go and teach her about ricochet. again" the scarred man grumbled someting about a book and a helmet

"Wait!" the man turned to the huntress

"What?" he asked annoyingly

"Did her parents pass away?"

"And how does this concern you?"

"I just wanted to know her better" Cain sighed at the huntress

"Why do you think she wants to be huntress?"

* * *

 **Boy oh boy it has been a longgggg time, I wanted to make this chapter so I can set up the next chapter and I wanted to give Coco a back story since I she doesn't have one Until then I'll see you all later. Anyways I'll continue the story now and hopefully it'll turn out well. Still I feel iffy about this chapter, tell me how you felt about this one I could use some opinions.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry to keep you guys, here's the new chapter, here you go fanficgirlkd!**

* * *

It was friday and Coco was visiting her dad after school. The house was same as usual, two secret passage ways, three passwords and one bio scan. Then through the halls... despite calling it one it was a metallic walk ways with no windows what so ever. For a stranger it would be one way ticket to claustrophobia but for the gunner she was used to it along with everything else about her new father. She was surprised that she could. After few minutes of walking she opened the door leading to the living room... well the door itself had three layers of thick metal "doors".

When she entered the living room, the familiar scent of the firewood enveloped her mind. The fireplace crackled spewing out few sparks, a red rug spread out on the wooden floor with gold colored lining making a symbol of the Purifiers. Her father was on a red recliner receiving the warmth from the fire place engrossed with his book.

 _'The Raven? He needs to read less depressing books'_

Taking this opportunity Coco tried her best to sneak into her room, meaning she had to get past the hunter assassin to the stair way. Taking off her heels she made sure her aura presence was hidden. She made her first step as silent as she could. She turned to look at the chair that _was_ occupied by the parent

"You got sloppy" the father appeared behind without her noticing... as always, she really did hated the fact that she could never sneak out since she was always followed whether be it her father or his subordinates.

"Geh! Hey dad..."

"Welcome home, tell me are you going shopping?" her body slightly tensed up and he could see her eyes looking away "I already got from the list you made so there is no need"

"I'm not six anymore I can buy it myself!" Coco protested

"Yet you act like one" the father replied nonchalantly

"I do not" upon the response he raised his helmet and the book from behind which still had the last remnant of "practice", Coco crossed her arm unamused.

"You prepared this"

"And?" the father replied back

"And I'm not going to wear your clothes you bought for me" her father became genuinely disappointed

"You used to love the clothes I bought for you"

"Yeah when I was a kid!"

"Don't you mean last year" he made a sly smile at the flustered huntress "It is disappointing, just don't wear anything too revealing. Then again... **_she_ ** would prefer that"

"Wait how did you-" she cursed herself for falling for the trick again "I hate you so much"

"Love you too sweetheart"

"Can I go now?" Coco sighed at her typical parent, one that could always tell what she was thinking and know where she was at all times. Not to mention he would kill a man without a second thought and know every methods of torture available known to man and more. All the characteristics of an average parents... or so she keep telling herself.

"Your training?"

"Can I do it after I come back?" she asked like a child being told to do homework before playing

"No."

"Please?" Talon simply went back to his seat then continued to read his book, a secret weapon now had to be used the one that has so much power even using it once would create a catastrophic disaster. Coco took off her sunglasses then stared directly into his cold sharp eyes. To make it more effective she made sure she had the fake tears running and purse her lips. Yes the ultimate weapon of mass destruction.

"Pleeeeeeease?"

"Asked and answered"

"Pleeeeeeeeease?" he gritted his teeth to resist

"we won't discuss this further..." the will of the assassin began to fade "Do not give me the puppy eyes"

"Please Papa?" the assassin pinched the bridge of his nose and he would soon regret his decision, he silently noted himself to meditate more to resist the tempting eyes.

"Fine but-"

"K thx bye luv ya" before she could escape she grabbed by the collar

"But" he continued as he was fabulously interrupted "If I hear you got in trouble... again" he glared at his daughter "There will be harsher repercussions do you understand?"

"yeah I got it"

"Say it properly"

"I under-"

* * *

"So what happened officers?" Talon was now regretting his decisions , thankfully his annoyed/murderous look was masked behind his helmet.

"There was an incident Cleric as you can see" and indeed he could the shop in an utter mess and shop next and the next and the nest. Shattered glass littered the streets as well as small debris. Several cars were sliced like butter and some were filled with bullet holes. He picked up one of the scarlet bullet casing that covered the ground.

 _'.905 FMJ well at least it wasn't explosive tips...'_

Thankfully no one was hurt except someone's pride in their store, it almost seemed like there was an intense battle... or intense stupidity

"Where are they?" the police pointed at the two culprits. He made his way to the two stooges sitting on the concrete floors with hand cuffs like teens from a riot after a band tour gone wrong. His daughter wore a short gothic dress with gold outlines while the Ruby wore a pair of jeans, brown wool scarf and a beret. With finishing touch of a sunglass even though it was dark out.

His unresting fury subsided for brief seconds upon seeing the two swapped clothes. Whether it was intentional or not he managed to be amused by it. It wasn't everyday that his daughter wore a dress let alone a skirt. So maybe it wasn't all bad.

"Oh and Cleric you also need to pay for all the damages"

"What about the parent for the other child?"

"He left you a note" the officer handed Talon a piece of paper.

 **Hey Talon sorry I'm not there I'm sure you'll figure something out as always!**

 **-With love Taiyang Xiao Long**

 **P.S. I took the liberty of borrowing your dust chambers for a while and the coffee machine. No need to thank me for not wasting your time I already knew you were going to say yes**

When both of them saw their faces reflecting on the visor they knew they were in deep trouble especially for Coco that would soon be obilerated via tor- training. Coco swallowed hard then chuckled nervously, the last gleam of hope was extinguished by the Cleric's arrival.

"Eh heh heh... hey da-" before she could finish the sentence a fist slammed into the wall, instead of cracks his entire fist was inside cleanly.

 _'Wow Yang was right that is possible'_ despite Ruby's fear she couldn't help but admire the man's ferocity and strength

 **"Explain. Now."**

"W-well..."

* * *

 **You guys thought I was dead well think again! Sorry for the short chapter I've been busy and I didn't have much time. The next chapter will be out when I have time. I'm not good with romance so I could use some ideas!**

 **Also 'm starting to write self-insert story in RWBY so check that out, it's called ready? *drum rolls***

 **Self Insert**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Before Intense Stupidity**_

 _After escaping from the tyra- from her father she rushed to the costume store they would promise to meet._

 _'3:30 crap I'm way behind!' under her shades she could see Ruby talking an older men which she never seen before. Which wasn't surprisingly since she was so small and adorable, no man or women would be able to resist those flat... flat blouse of hers. The endless possibility for potential growth, the imouto attitude which was cute enough to end all wars. Not to mention a doll like figure, slender neck, developing curves, and best feature of hers the enchanting silver eyes._

 _While she was running through the crowd like a armored tank an alarming thought occurred to her, enough to stop her fantasi- profound thought. A man old as her father was talking to her._

 _'Unacceptable' she thought with blinding rage, now with new fuel to start her rampage once more she ran toward the two with her finger ready to switch her fabulous bag into her minigun. The two were still conversing not taking notice of the rampaging demon, the man she was talking to had messy black hair with slight grey with light stubble, he wore a grey coat tail and a red cape just like the huntress. The tiny huntress turned to see Coco heading towards them_

 _"Hey Coco!" in midst of her charge she stopped her track to show her cool composure_

 _"Sorry for being late Ruby... who's that?"_

 _"Oh! I forgot this is Uncle Qrow!"_

 _'It was just her uncle thank Oum' Coco relished in her relief_

 _"Qrow Rose nice to meet you" the huntsmen extended his hand_

 _'Why does Qrow sound so familiar?'_

 _"Hi I'm Coco Adel" the gunner ignored her thought_

 _"Well it's nice to me- wait Adel?"_

 _"Yes?"_

 _"Oh... Talon's" the huntsmen muttered to himself, "Well I'll see you kids later"_

 _"Bye Uncle Qrow!"_

* * *

 _'I'm not so sure about this...'_

 _'Come on Coco keep it cool... keep it cool'_

 _"So how do I look?" Exiting from the dressing room Coco's eyes drifted immediately to the pal... soft... plump... delici- thighs- just thighs, regular fifteen year old thighs... yes just fifteen... soft... thigh. Coco feared even her own sense in fashion it was... too powerful to wield so carelessly. The kind of power only few will fully comprehend._

 _Ruby wore a short jeans and under a black pantyhose. For Ruby's top it was blue, loose t-shirt. But it was short just to show a glimpse of navel. To finish it off she gave what every fashion needed to be complete. A beret and a kickass sunglass. The pale petite figure, cute innocent face, rosy red cheeks, glistening silver eyes. Ruby was like a porcelain doll that would never age._

 _And it would be hers._

 _While she was cute her unhinged determination was so cute to looks at. The level of adorbness was unprecedented. The way she would puff her cheeks when angry, nibbling on her cookies like a squirrel. Jumping like a cute puppy when happy. All of it Coco was obsess- loved it. Ruby reminded Coco of her dog, while easily saddened Ruby never gave up. And the way she would cling on her sister, it was like koala. And that damn blond just hogged it all to herself._

 _There was a scream and a grimm popped up out of nowhere, so Ruby and Coco killed resulting in destroying the shop and the streets._

 _The end._

* * *

Talon clutched to his daughter's head with enough force to make it agonizing but not fatal. Talon patted himself on the back for speaking to her in private. If he didn't he would've been in the first page of Vale news. Then again the media would ever dare to ruin the Cleric's image.

"Did you just waste an hour telling me how cute that idiot child and gave me the actual reason in ten seconds?" Talon was at his limit but it faded away. He reached a new level anger: Inferno Angry Ethereal. And it was time for her training which was doubled due to ditching it at the designated time "Let's go."

"Dad wait!" Talon stopped to at least hear her plea or apology. Talon was a soft man unlike when he was young. Knowing that if daughter knew her mistake he would spare her and let her go with a slap on her wrist.

"Any last words?" Coco looked at her father with the most serious look he had ever seen from his child. So he caved in, perhaps his daughter did mature. That was like defying nature but she did. Talon waited for his daughter's words.

"I forgot to take a picture of Ruby!"

Without the effort of knocking her unconscious Talon simply dragged her by her ankle. His mind imagined all kinds of punishm- training he would force on her.

There would be no mercy tonight

* * *

 **sorry for short chapter. I'm running out of ideas.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello everyone it's nice to speak to you again. I hope you all had a great thanksgiving yesterday.**

 **Sorry for the insane lateness, and I'm still alive, and the story will continue.**

 **Got nothing else and if I do I'll probably edit that in or something. Anyways enjoy the chapter guys.**

* * *

Cain or better known as "Talon" by his colleagues was the last person in Remnant to become a father, an adoptive father no less.

Clerics in Remnant were created for one sole purpose: To root out any possible threat and corruption that posed on the human kind. Unlike hunters they detested fame and thought mercy as a sign of weakness. No methods were too low and no one was safe from a cleric's wrath. It was said hunters were the right hand of justice holding the swords high, and Clerics were the left hand hidden in the back with a dagger and poison in hand.

In Vales hunter outnumbered soldiers, and in Atlas vice versa. Clerics exited in four kingdoms however, with Vale being the place of cleric's origin. The majority of the most powerful Clerics came from Vale. In the 155th generation of clerics the it still remained true.

There are four titles a cleric could earn: Talon, Vulpus, Legion, Judas. Rarely all four titles remained in a single kingdom, and even more rare attained by all siblings. Even to the hunters those who were bestowed with a title were held in great respect. The clerics with those titles were known as Grand Clerics, ad because of their position their titles were held in great reverence and great consternation.

"Yo Tallnisionoso!" Cain's vein nearly nearly popped as he heard the annoying voice of the Xiao Long family.

"Get to the point Xiao Long, I'm busy." Cain said with his phone on speaker as he continued to sharpen is knife collection.

"Dude I just said hi." Tai said dejectedly

"And I just said get to the point" Cain said tiredly

"Well I just wanted you to know your daughter is coming home late. Her team and my daughter's team and some other team are going to have late night training so she wanted you to know just incase. You know how come your daughter has a dorm if she lives nearby the school?"

"Are they studying?"

"Sure..."

"And why are you telling me this? My daughter could have called me instead." Cain asked

"Umm... well I said what was needed bye!"

The line ended and so did Cain's good mood. This was not the first time Coco used someone else to deliver a message to his father and Cain knew it wouldn't be the last. While his daughter caused trouble most of the time but this time Coco was with her teammates. Possibly for once her daughter could be kept on leash, figuratively this time.

Yes he did put a leash (harness) on his daughter, no that is not child abuse.

* * *

Outside the streets of Vale as always was filled with life. The lights of the streets illuminate the streets and attracted the people to shops. Team RWBY, JNPR, and CFVY spent their times exploring what Vale has to offer. The curiosity and vivacity that Ruby had were always a wonder to Coco, how Ruby always managed to see a new side to everything, even her life time companion Cresent Rose, she truly envied Ruby's boundless optimism.

Ruby tugged on to Coco's sleeve

"Hey Coco are you ok?" Ruby asked

"Yeah I'm fine, what's up?" Coco said

"Well you look a bit pale. Did your dad something scary?"

Coco rubbed Ruby's head

"He didn't. Nothing to worry about"

 _He will when I get home, though that won't be the only thing that's going to happen when he founds out I lied to him._

"How'd you like the new clothes Ruby?"

"I love it !"

Ruby spun like a fairy in her new (combat) dress. Then Ruby, with her glistening silver eyes looked up to Coco in worry.

"But are you sure it's ok for me to have this?"

"Yeah it's fine, beside you need to wear this kind of clothe to get into where we're going." Coco said

Within the market district one restaurant stood above the rest. The Baratei, even knowing the phone number of this restaurant meant a great privilege and showed that one had a great web of influence. Even for highly recognized politicians and generals took weeks to make a reservation. Though there are exemptions, someone like Ozpin whom everyone respects, or the total opposite.

The moment Coco and Ruby entered the room breathed and lived in elegance. The chandelier, in diamonds and all kind of jewels gave an unnecessary lights that tried rather too hard to be "classy." The people inside talked and ate in such a pompous manner. Yes, Coco will not and always will not like this place, but when she had to impress her dates Baratei gave the boosts she need.

Though Coco did enjoy going to this restaurant with her father since the two would get special services, that and her father's divulging of the people inside the restaurant. Sometimes Coco wondered her father knew everything about everyone, but she didn't care, after all, she got to enjoy the horrified expression when someone realized one's deepest darkest secret became basically public.

"Woah... no wonder you bought me dress everyone is so... fancy." At the reception area Ruby said with slight angst, now that she realized she had to watch every step with great care. So far, Ruby felt the stings of the people's' eyes. Yes, she knew she obviously did not belong here, Ruby silently wished to be in a simpler restaurant.

 _Seriously? That's the sizes of food?_

With actualy food

"M-m-m-miss Adel... a-are you with your father today?" The receptionist trembled at the well dressed young woman

"Is that any of your business?"

"N-no! C-c-certainly not!" The receptionist said quickly

"Oh yeah, like who?" Coco asked with a fierce voice, taught by her father of course "let me guess Ironwood?"

"Y-yes."

Coco turned her scroll, then preseed 9. A speed dial dedicated to an old acquaintance of her father's.

 **"Coco, you know I was just about to call you."** The voice of general Ironwood echoed in the restaurant on speaker

"Oh general... you sound pretty cheerful."

 **"Yes you caught me in a good mood you see, sadly however I can not make the reservation I made in Baratei, how about you and your father go in my place?"**

"Uh... y-yeah, what time?"

 **"Two thirty,"**

 _Wow that is really convenient, well I shouldn't question luck like this_

"Of course, thank you." Coco ended her call with Ironwood, she gave an arrogant glare to the receptionist "satisfied?"

"Yes ma'am, please, I'll lead you to your table."

* * *

Cain hung his scroll up and took the hacking program off of Ironwood's personal scroll. In his recliner chair with his fireplace warmly lit Cain controlled his anger then set his scroll calmly, cooly. Then Cain turned his scroll on again then finished his purchase of XX-Large harness, that and XXXXXXXX heavy ankle weights.

 _Studying he said? Coco I am proud of your ability to use others but to me is not acceptable. That and your choice of person is just atrocious, well just like I taught you poor planning leads to death._

Cain pinched the bridge of his nose the forced his eyes to open despite the fatigue.

 _I think I need to stop teaching some of my intimidation tactics... I don't want **her** to scold me again. Gods prevent. _

Cain imaged the silver eyes, never he thought he would see another again

"I'm not sure if you're listening Summer but... I suppose you were right."

* * *

Ruby and Coco sat at the leaded seat, of course the VIP area.

"I'll have the au cheauvat de-tu." Coco ordered her food "Ruby what are you going to have?"

"Um... uh..." Ruby struggled to even comprehend the overly fancy cursive

Coco glared at the other customers that dared to even laugh at Ruby.

"She'll have what I'm having." Coco rescued Ruby

"So do you like this place Ruby?"

"Sure I like it." Ruby forced her words out to a lie. Ruby was grateful for her gift, she knew she would be demanding if she asked Coco to eat out somewhere. Just for Coco Ruby was more than willing to suffer the suffocating atmosphere.

"So can you tell me about Crescent Rose?" Ruby's eyes brightened at Coco's request

"Oh she's just wonderful!" Ruby exclaimed in the near silent restaurant, while Ruby went on about her weapons Coco noticed the disdaining and indignant glare from the other customers. After all, they had to pulled lots of string to make a reservation and wait months to eat here, yet a child managed to get a seat within minutes.

That Coco knew well. And she also knew that most of the people here are dishonest and treacherous. She did not learn this from her father but herself when she and her father arrived to the restaurant when Coco began to learn how to focus on voices.

The unfortunates could only silently and bitterly complain because the child was protected by her father's position, and Coco knew that damn well also, which was why she loved to show her influence, just to anger the bitter people. And boy did she enjoy it.

 _That's it...?_

Ruby looked at the plate of food. No, calling it a food was an insult to food.

"So Ruby how do you-" Coco finally noticed Ruby's bored expression, so bored that Ruby did not hear her. This was rather strange to Coco. Every girls she dated begged Coco to take them to Baratei when they found about Coco's connection. Yet there she was... numbed by boredom. In that exact moment in realization Coco smiled. Ruby was different, no she wasn't different, unique suited her better. She did not care for connections nor need for fancy, she truly was the best girl.

"Huh? Sorry Coco I didn't hear you."

"Do you want to go somewhere else?" Coco asked

"N-no! I'm fine! Really I am, I'm already happy that-"

"Ruby, you can be honest with me, it's alright. We can go somewhere else if you don't like it here. Come on, name it, I don't mind." Ruby flustered at Coco's gentle yet charismatic smile

"A-are you sure, you went through so much trouble for me..."

"Your smile matters more to me than some reservation."

 _Gods damn I'm smooth!_

An admiration flag was raised to a love flag. That and Coco witnessed the greatest cutest most beautiful most endearing smile she had ever seen in her entire years of her life. The glint in Ruby's eyes and the pink flush on Ruby's cheek accentuate her already boundless cuteness.

"Well there is one place I want to go..."

* * *

 _Well... in a way this is fitting for Ruby I guess. I should have expected it was something like this_

"WOO HOO BREAK HIS LEGS OPTIMUS!" Ruby shouted while balancing on a chair standing up, Ruby's shout melded with the crowd's screaming inside the building "COME ON SMASH HIM TO PIECES!"

"So what's this place again?" Coco asked

Ruby sat down in her seat easier now that she had her normal clothing ,Ruby cleared her throat, then her eyes shined bright and enthusiastically "This is called eat and watch!"

 _The name sounds innocent enough_

Ruby's excitement ceased to simmer down, "AND WATCH ROBOT BEAT THE STUFFING OUT OF EACH OTHER!"

"Well I'm glad you're enjoying yourself Ruby."

"Yup! And well... thanks. I hope I'm not being selfish..."

Coco stroke Ruby's hair

"I like girls that are selfish." Coco smiled to Ruby

In that moment Ruby felt as if the time stopped just for the two.

* * *

 **Epilogue**

Coco did not regret a single thing she did today

"That's some studying you did Coco." Cain said as he watched his daughter running on a treadmill "how's the ankle weights?"

"I... regret.. nothing!" Coc said between her pants "her smile was worth it! AAAAHHHHH!" Coco sprinted on the treadmill with new found energy, love

"I will never understand you teenagers." Cain stopped the treadmill quickly which led Coco tripping and falling out of the treadmill

"Ow... Why'd you stop?"

"I'm going to be in my studies, your punishment is not over. And consider it tripled."

"What! Why?!" Coco asked indignantly

Cain retrieved his scroll and opened his email the title reading this

 **Parent Visitation day at 11/27/5121**

"Parent visitation day... tell me my dear daughter why didn't you tell me?" Cain asked with an ominous voice

"Well because you're busy." Coco answered matter of factly "I didn't want you to be distracted because of me..."

Cain dialed numbers on his phone "What do I have on 11/27?"

 **"Sir Talon... That day is the designated day where all leaders of four kingdoms and guardians meet for the annual conference. You have been told multiple times sir..."**

"Cancel it."

 **"S-s-s-s-sir... This meeting requires the presence of all titled clerics. Not to mention Sir this is the most impor-"**

"

Coco could not held her composure because of pure shock "Dad did you just- That meeting is a mandatory and you never missed one! No you're not suppose to miss one didn't you tell me that meeting is the most important event every year?"

"Not anymore." Cain answered "I got some work to do so I'll be in my study."

Coco watched as her father leave. Even after so long being adopted by Cain, Coco still and probably will never comprehend her father. But Coco knew the boundless love his father has, though sometimes she could not tell if it was a gift or a curse.


	8. Announcement

Sorry guys this isn't a new chapter but an announcement. Soon I will be signing my contract with the USMC, most likely I will be gone for 3 months for boot camp after. Even after that I'll be entering MCT or SOI after(still undecided on my MOS). And before that with school work and studying ASVAB chapters will be released REALLY REALLY REALLY slow.

Thanks for leaving reviews and supporting me for all this time! I really enjoyed reading reviews and they always motivated me. But I have to go on my own path now. It's been fun, and learning experience. I can not thank you enough for supporting me. I hope you guys will have a fruitful and happy futures.

I love you all

-Uhjinhyuk55


	9. Chapter 8

**Hey guys how's it going, it's been a while since I got to release a new chapter.**

 **Few news, first I got through MEPS and I'm finally in the US Armed Forces!**

 **Second I got my MOS 13XX CP!**

 **Third I got a ship date which is around August!**

 **Anyways if you guys are still following this story thank you so much for doing so. Hopefully I can still continue to write and you guys can still read, let's continue our journey.**

 **Also I might do a Samurai Jack crossover ever since season 5 came out, I've been bringing Samurai Jack ever since season 5 came out and I'm hooked by the show.**

 **And a For Honor crossover, been playing every time I have the chance. I main Lawbringer but also Conqueror at times, DEUS VULT. Which do you guys prefer?**

 **Anyways enough chitchat, enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

It was morning of the dreaded day, parent visitation. Coco woke up in her dorm, alone. The sun ray poured inside her dorm and the birds chirped just like every other day. Except the dorm was not filled with her friend's voices. Without her friends' voices distracting her from the incessant chirp Coco fought the urge to shoot the birds.

It was rather obvious Coco was NOT a morning person.

* * *

Inside team RWBY's dorm Ruby had woken up earlier, in her vivace Yang had groggily woke up.

"Ruby?" Yang said, she yawned as she stretched "where're you going so early? Dad's not here yet."

"I know, but I was hoping to see Coco before I go." Ruby replied

Yang noticed Ruby's faint barely containable smile.

"Ruby... what do you think of Coco?" Yang asked

"The coolest senior in Beacon ever! She's basically another sister!"

Yang released a sigh of sweet relief, though she did not want to admit she felt a slight apprehension from new competitor for Ruby's affection "Whew! Good."

"What do you mean Yang?" Ruby asked obliviously

"No nothing... just be careful alright?" Yang said

"I will!" Ruby happily said, unaware of Yang's implying.

* * *

Coco groggily squirmed out of her bed, a written note greeted her a good morning. A high hum of her scroll forced Coco to check her scroll, two texts had arrived, one from her father and other from Velvet.

Good morning Coco we left early to see our parents, we didn't want to bother you since you're not a morning person…

Coco checked her father's text, a rather long one.

Apparently the meeting is mandatory and I must be present for some reason.

Of course it is dad it's a tradition held for hundreds of years… Even I know that.

Because of the blasted council gathering I will be held back late. Unless there is a true emergency I can't leave for the next few hours.

SWEET HE WON'T BE-

By now you're thinking "sweet he won't be there I don't have to worry about my dad!" Don't hold your breath sweetheart. I have my ways. Also I will send a cleric to check your grade. I don't need to warn you what would happen if your grade slips.

Ohhhhhh crap...

The halls outside clamored with students and parents, and again she was alone in the middle of it. Despite how she acted she did wonder what it felt like having a parent, a normal parent that is, one that does not take assassinations out of sheer boredom. Coco dressed into her uniform until she forgot two things. First, classes began later for students. Second, on parent visitation day there would be a breakfast buffet for the students and the parents to partake in.

With time still left Coco nestled back into her bed and set her alarm until a knock interrupted her.

What now?

Despite being adopted Coco unknowingly picked up some part of her father's bad habits. Coco was not a morning person like her father, both would wake with a vicious scowl that would kill a grimm. Worse, anyone that visited the Adel household in the morning were in need of three weeks of therapy session.

Without herself noticing she had a deadly scowl armed her face just like her father would. Coco opened the door.

"What?" Coco growled, the scowl quickly faded as her future bride appeared.

"Eeep!" Ruby pulled her hood down to avoid the deathful glare.

Coco paled "R-r-r-ruby oh gods I'm so sorry!" Coco quickly righted her sin by hugging her, as if comforting a puppy. "I'm sorry I'm not a morning person and I make this face, really it's my dad's fault that-"

"T-that's not it…" Ruby said, under the hood Coco noticed a deep blush "You're in your underwear…"

As Coco noticed Ruby trembling endearingly in embarrassment Coco felt a switch in her body turn on. She wanted to tease more, no not wanted, had to tease her more… for sake of science and research.

* * *

Embarrassment would be an understatement of the day. Ruby never thought she would be embarrassed to see another girl half-naked. Unlike her teammates and friends Coco possessed an aura of maturity and femininity. The second reason as much as Ruby did not want to admit, was the choice of Coco's underwear.

Garterbelt, Ruby never thought people would actually wear something that seemed so ridiculous. Ruby still remembered when Yang wore such strange clothing and she still remembered the scolding Yang got from her dad.

* * *

"Yang why would you wear something that looks so weird?"

"One day you'll learn the deadliest weapon of all Ruby, being sexy."

"Ew… Yang."

* * *

And today was that day. A word Ruby never thought used was used, another unexpected event for Ruby.

"Sexy…" Ruby muttered without her own knowing, after seeing Coco's blank stare Ruby had finally realized.

"Oh, and where did you learn such a naughty word Ruby?" Coco pursued her… scientific experiments, she leaned closer to Ruby who was trembling like a newborn pup. Next thing Coco could see was rose petals. In a long time, Coco had a satisfying morning.

* * *

 **Before anything, yes it's short, sorry about that but this is the only way since I don't want to be absent too long. Also please excuse my misspellings and grammatical errors, I'll fix them when I can.**

 **See you next time!**


End file.
